Faith
by Qulbutoke
Summary: "- Nom, prénom, age, date et lieu de naissance ?" avait-il demandé. "- Faith, 16 ans, 4 juillet, Banora." Il avait relevé la tête et m'avait dévisagée quelques secondes. Il avait froncé les sourcils puis s'était réintéressé aux questions suivantes de l'interrogatoire.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur Final Fantasy VII ! J'ai déjà une ou deux fanfiction sur des mangas/animés.

Je ne possède pas Final Fantasy VII, ni ses personnages. Par contre Faith et Freya sont à moi !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

Je viens de monter dans le train direction Midgar.

Je souris en m'installant dans une cabine vide.

Au moins seule, je serai tranquille.

La veille j'avais passé une sorte d'interrogatoire pour ensuite passer la suite des examens pour entrer dans le soldat. Mais la suite des examens se passe à Midgar.

Les interrogatoires avaient été passés à plusieurs jeunes des alentours de Gongaga par des soldats.

Moi, j'avais eu la 'chance' d'être interrogée par le lieutenant Hewley assisté par un jeune soldat qui venait d'être promu 3ème classe, Zack Fair, son élève si j'avais bien compris.

* * *

"- Nom, prénom, age, date et lieu de naissance ?" avait-il demandé.

"- Faith, 16 ans, 4 juillet, Banora." Il avait relevé la tête et m'avait dévisagée quelques secondes. Il avait froncé les sourcils puis s'était réintéressée aux questions suivantes de l'interrogatoire. C'est Zack qui m'avait posé la question suivante.

"- Tu vie où et depuis combien de temps ?"

"- A environs 3 kilomètres de Gongaga, j'y ai passé pratiquement toute ma vie. " A ce stade de l'interrogatoire, j'avais toujours la tête haute et je regardais devant moi.

"- Pourquoi veux-tu entrer dans le soldat ?" A cette question, j'avais tourné la tête vers le lieutenant.

"- Un simple coup de tête. J'aime me battre, autant que ça serve à quelque chose, non ?" Encore une fois, il m'avait dévisagée, apparemment mes réponses lui paraissaient étranges mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'écrire mot pour mot ce que je lui répondais.

"- As-tu peur de mourir ?" Encore une fois, j'avais tourné la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"- Je ne sais pas. C'est quoi mourir pour vous ?" Il avait semblé légèrement surpris de ma réponse mais ne fit toujours aucun commentaires. A vrai dire, je n'attendais pas vraiment de réponses.

* * *

Après l'interrogatoire, le lieutenant m'avait remercié d'avoir répondu aux questions puis je pu partir attendre les résultats avec les autres candidats.

J'étais l'une des dernières personnes à être interrogées, je ne dû donc pas attendre longtemps avant que les résultats de soient donnés.

Là, j'avais reçu un billet direction Midgar et les félicitations pour avoir passé le 1er test d'entrée.

Le trajet avait été une correspondance. D'abord un trajet en bus jusqu'à Costa Del Sol, où les soldats et les nouveaux aspirants soldats avaient embarqués sur un navire direction Junon et maintenant, nous sommes tous dans le train, direction Midgar.

* * *

Je regardais dehors, la tête appuyée contre la vitre assise sur la banquette de gauche, les pieds appuyés sur celle en face de moi, le coude sur mon genou, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

C'était une fille, plus petite que moi. Elle avait des cheveux blonds pâles et des yeux bruns clairs très mignons.

"- Salut ! Euh, je peux m'asseoir ici ? Les autres cabines sont occupées."

Je hoche la tête pour dire qu'elle pouvait et j'enlève mes pieds de la banquette où elle s'assoie en souriant.

Elle semble très énergique comme fille et un peu enfantine.

Elle porte une robe a froufrou dans un style gothic lolita, ce qui la rend très mignonne.

A se demander ce qu'elle faisait dans un train plein d'aspirants soldats.

"- Toi aussi tu veux entrer dans le soldat ? On est les seules filles, et j'ai entendu qu'on est les premières filles à vouloir entrer dans le soldat." Elle semble très heureuse de ne pas être la seule fille.

Je hoche la tête en lui faisant un très petit sourire pour acquiescer puis je me réintéresse au paysage qui défilait dehors.

"- Au fait, moi c'est Freya ! Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?" Je ne tourne même pas la tête vers elle.

"- Faith."

Elle semble comprendre que je ne parle pas beaucoup et me laisse tranquille.

Du coin de l'œil je la vois s'occuper comme elle peut avec les froufrou et les ficelles de sa robe, puis avec ses longs cheveux blond.

Finalement que je retourne la tête vers elle, elle est allongée sur la banquette et dort paisiblement.

Elle à l'air d'être une fille toujours souriante, joyeuse et énergique.

Le genre de personne qui peut vous remonter le morale rien que part sa présence ou un petit sourire.

Elle a l'air d'une poupée, d'une princesse. Innocente et fragile. Un air qui nous donne envie de la protéger.

Tout le contraire de moi enfait.

Moi, je suis plutôt le genre de personne qui se débrouille seule, qui reste solitaire et qui ne cherche pas spécialement à avoir de la compagnie.

Si Freya a l'air d'un petit ange, moi j'ai plutôt l'air d'une diablesse.

Je ne souris pratiquement pas, à croire que ne sais pas le faire. Je suis généralement plutôt froide avec les gens et rare sont ceux avec qui je reste neutre et encore plus rare ceux à qui je souris.

Je retourne à nouveau mon attention vers le paysage.

C'est quelques heures plus tard, le train enfin arrivé à Midgar, que je réveille Freya.

Elle est encore plus mignonne avec un air endormie sur le visage.

Lorsqu'elle réalise que le train s'était arrêté, elle bondit de son siège en attrapant son sac. Elle est déjà tellement énergique quelques secondes seulement après son réveil.

On n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'elle venait de dormir pendant plusieurs heures si elle n'avait pas la marque de son oreiller improvisé sur la joue.

J'attrape mes affaires à mon tour, d'une seule main. Freya s'empare de mon autre main pour me tirer à travers les wagons jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une porte pour sortir du train.

Enfin arrivé à Midgar !

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! C'était le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, vos questions ou quoi que ce soit à propos de ma fanfic', que ce soit bon ou mauvais !

Bonne soirée/journée à tous et à une prochaine fois pour la suite ou pour une autre fanfiction !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous !

Tout d'abord, merci à tous de lire ma fanfiction ! Je voudrais remercier Orellia, Lunagarden et Chl007 de m'avoir laissé des reviews !

Bon, j'ai eu du mal à écrire le début du chapitre mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

De l'air frais, enfin !

Il est environs minuit, tout les aspirants soldats dorment très certainement à l'heure qu'il est, Freya dort comme une marmotte dans notre chambre d'hôtel, et moi je suis assise sur le toit de l'hôtel, à contempler la lune.

Quand le train s'était arrêté à la gare et que tout le monde était descendu sur le quai, le lieutenant nous avait expliqué comment ce passerait la suite des événements : Demain matin, à 8h tapante, tout le monde devait être présents au 49ème étage de le tour Shinra pour la suite des examens.

Quelques autre soldats nous avaient emmenés à l'hôtel où tout les aspirants soldats passeraient la nuit.

Les chambres avaient étés attribuées par binôme à notre arrivée et Freya avait insisté pour que je soit dans la même qu'elle.

Quand on était arrivées dans notre chambre, il y avait deux lits séparés et sur chacun d'eux, trônait une carte magnétique et un mot.

La carte était toute simple : petite, rectangulaire, blanche, en plastique. Dessus, on pouvait lire "Aspirant Soldat". Le mot à côté, nous expliquait qu'il fallait présenter la carte à l'accueil pour pouvoir accéder au 49ème étage de la tour Shinra, demain matin pour pouvoir passer les examens.

Freya avait sauté de joie dans tout les sens, ça avait été amusant de la voir aussi souriante et énergique. Moi, j'ai pas bougé, je l'ai juste regardé sauter dans tout le sens.

Elle avait largement suffisamment d'énergie pour sauter de joie pour deux.

Après être aller manger le dîner, Freya c'était endormie comme un bébé dans son lit. C'est dingue. Juste quelques secondes avant elle sautillait dans les couloirs, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Moi j'avais pas réussi à dormir de toute la soirée. Alors j'ai fais ce que je faisait d'habitude : je suis sortie me cachée en hauteur pour regarder le ciel et réfléchir.

Est-ce que j'avais vraiment bien fait de vouloir rejoindre le soldat ?

C'est vrai que Midgar me change beaucoup de la forêt autour de Gongaga. Et dans cette forêt on s'ennuie. A part les deux monstres et demis y a rien à combattre. Et y a rien d'autre à faire.

C'est dingue le nombre de grands bâtiments qu'il y a dans cette ville. Mais le bâtiment Shinra est encore plus grand que tout les autres. C'est à peine croyable d'avoir réussi à construire un bâtiment aussi haut.

Vu comme ça, on croirait que les bâtiments sont tout petits. Mais c'est uniquement à cause de la taille du bâtiment Shinra. Il est tellement grand que tout autour de lui semble minuscule.

D'ailleurs, il est tellement grand, qu'il cache la lune. C'est dommage. J'aime beaucoup voir la lune le soir.

Est-ce que quand je serais dans le soldat, je pourrais monter en haut du bâtiment Shinra pour voir la lune ?

Je pense pas, il parait que plus les étages sont haut, plus il faut être haut gradés pour y accéder. Et que tout en haut, c'est le bureau du président. Faudra que je me débrouille pour pouvoir aller sur le toit.

Je suis pratiquement sûre que Freya arriverais à monter tout en haut sans problèmes. Elle est tellement mignonne que personne ne pourrais lui refuser, ni même la réprimandée.

C'est sûr que moi, je risque pas de compter sur mon air mignon pour monter. Il est inexistant. Mais en contre partie je suis capable d'être très discrète. Digne d'un Turk. On me dit souvent que je devrait essayer d'entrer chez les Turk au lieu du Soldat.

Mais bon, les Turk font les missions d'infiltration, généralement il n'y a pas de combats. Au moins dans le Soldat je pourrais me battre autant que je le veux.

Et puis, ça m'étonnerais que les Turks s'infiltrent en mode bourrin. Alors que dans le Soldat, je suis sûre qu'on peux faire la plupart des missions en mode bourrin. Le mode bourrin, c'est bien pour se défoulé.

Et comme je suis un aimant à emmerde, et que quand j'ai trop d'emmerdes, je passe en mode bourrin, je pense pas que je ferais un très bon Turk.

* * *

J'avais raison ! Dans le Soldat on peut se battre autant qu'on veut. Rien que dans les examens pour y entrer faut se battre.

Vraiment, je pense que je vais m'y plaire !

Quand on est arrivées, Freya et moi, au bâtiment Shinra. Il était 7h54. Heureusement que l'ascenseur est rapide. On à sprinté le reste du chemin jusqu'à la salle où tout le monde était regroupé.

D'ailleurs, en entrant dans la salle à 8h pile, je crois qu'on à fait impression.

Tout les autres étaient là depuis un bon moment, on était les dernières à arrivées. Même les quelques premières classes et le président Shinra étaient déjà là pour nous accueillir.

Heureusement, que le discours de bienvenue à l'examen ne commençait qu'après 8h, quand les portes étaient fermées.

Parce que sinon, on aurait été en retard toute les deux. Et on aurait donc pas pu passer les examens. Ça aurait été carrément bête.

Donc quand on est arrivées toute les deux, en courant, glissant entre les deux portes juste avant que deux Turk ne les fermes, toutes les paires de yeux étaient tournées vers nous.

Encore une fois : Heureusement ! Que Freya était avec moi. Sa petite bouille tout mignonne avait suffit pour que tout le monde ne fasse plus qu'attention à elle. On s'en donc pas faites réprimandées.

Quand je disais que personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir à cette petite !

Le président avait donc commencer son discours, et avait expliqué qu'il y aurait deux épreuves.

La première c'était faite chacun pour soit. Une simulation avait été lancée et tout le monde était apparus dans un tout autre décors, tous assez espacés pour qu'on ne se croise pas.

Il fallait qu'on réussissent à ne pas se faire éliminés par les différents monstres qui apparaissaient dans le simulateur et si on se croisait, on avait le droit de ce battre entre nous pour avec un peu de chance, éliminé l'adversaire.

Dit comme ça, ça semblait simple. Mais les monstres gagnaient en niveaux toute les cinq minutes. Et la simulation durait 20 minutes.

Moi j'avais passé le test sans problèmes. Au début je m'étais bien amusée à tuer tout les monstres que je croisais. Puis après 10 minutes, j'avais changer de tactique pour me faire plus discrète et éviter de me faire attaquée.

Quand la simulation c'était terminé, on avait eu droit à cinq minutes de pause. Freya m'avais rejointe et m'avais raconter comme ça c'était passer pour elle.

En fait, un autre participant n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la protéger. Puis à la fin, elle l'a éliminé.

C'est qu'elle est sadique en fait.

La deuxième épreuve était par groupe de trois. Je fini donc par être avec Freya et un autre garçon.

Un garçon qui semblait macho.

L'épreuve consistait cette fois à atteindre un certain endroit. Tout le monde avait été éloignés à la même distance du centre. C'était comme un monde qui c'était créé. Il y avait des montagnes tout autour ainsi que des arbres partout.

Le but était d'atteindre le milieu, on avait trente minutes. Et pour motiver les participants, il avait été décider que ce soit Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos et Sephiroth eux-mêmes qui validerais les arrivées et qui attendaient les participant au milieu du terrain accompagnés d'autres soldats.

Faut dire que ça avait fonctionné. Tout les participants c'étaient élancés en courant vers le centre.

Et le garçon qui était avec nous n'arrêtait pas de nous hurler dessus pour qu'on aille plus vite. Mais quel casse-pied celui là ! Pourquoi on était en groupe avec déjà ? Ah, oui ! Parce que personne ne voulait de lui et qu'on était le seul groupe à ne pas être encore trois.

D'un coup, je comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi personne d'avait voulu de lui.

Finalement, Freya et moi sommes arrivées à la 27ème minute.

Le garçon qui était dans notre groupe c'est mis à hurler comme un dingue, à notre arrivée parce qu'on l'avait perdu en route et surtout parce que "il n'aurait jamais été accepté dans le Soldat si les faibles femmes de son groupe n'étaient pas arrivés à temps". En plus macho.

Vraiment, je sais pas ce qui m'as empêché de lui en coller une. Ah, oui ! La présence de tout les soldats de première classe.

Finalement, les examens c'étaient achevés et nous étions plus qu'une vingtaine. Nous avons été emmenés au laboratoire du professeur Hojo pour avoir une injection de mako puis un soldat de seconde classe nous avait fait visiter le bâtiment.

Maintenant, nous avons quartier libre le reste de la journée.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, vos question encore une fois et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !

Bonne journée/soirée à tous et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous ! Voici le 3ème chapitre !

Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'aurais bien voulu vous le publier plus tôt mais entre le wifi quasi inexistant et mon ordinateur qui décide que ne plus avoir de carte wifi, c'est cool, c'est pas facile :3. (Comment ça mon excuse est nulle parce que c'est arrivé que hier ?)

Je voudrais remercier Chl007 et Lunagarden pour m'avoir laissé des reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Et ... Est ce que j'ai déjà remercier Chl007 et Lunagarden de suivre ma fanfiction ainsi que Chl007 (Mais t'es partout ! :D) et Melusine78 d'avoir mis ma fanfiction en favoris ? (Alzheimer commence ici ...) Non ? Bon bah ... MERCI !

Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais il est du point de vue de Freya ! Ça permet de connaître un peu plus son caractère ... Oui j'ai l'espoir que ça excuse mon retard :D ...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

J'aurais jamais pensé m'amuser autant en entrant dans le soldat, vraiment.

Tout d'abord je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'une autre fille que moi veuille entrer dans le soldat. Ça m'avait étonnée, il n'y a jamais eu de fille dans le soldat et d'un coup, nous sommes deux. Et nous avons toute les deux réussi à y entrer, le directeur Lazard ne s'y est pas opposé. Et puis, finalement, je suis heureuse que je ne sois pas la seule fille.

Malgré se qu'elle montre, Faith est très gentille. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas aussi froide qu'elle le montre. Son aura le prouve Et son comportement dans le train aussi. Si elle serait vraiment aussi froide et méchante qu'elle laisse paraître, elle ne m'aurait pas réveillée à l'arriver. Et ne m'aurait tout d'abord pas laissée rester dans la cabine. Puis elle ne m'aurait pas laisser être dans la même chambre qu'elle à l'hôtel.

En fait, je suis sûre que Faith se cache derrière une fausse personnalité, comme pour se protéger de quelque chose voir même quelqu'un. Comme la plupart des gens après avoir vécu un coup dur d'ailleurs. Je me demande ce qui a pu lui arriver pour qu'elle soit comme ça. La perte d'un être cher ? Ou une enfance difficile ? J'espère qu'elle me le dira un jour.

A l'interrogatoire à Gongaga, j'était passée dans les tout derniers. J'était d'ailleurs la dernière personne qu'Angeal et Zack ont interrogé. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup je trouve.

Et eux aussi sont très gentils. Angeal est comme un père : protecteur envers les gens qu'il aime. Ça se voit au premier coup d'œil. Enfin, quand je dis au premier coup d'œil, ça compte uniquement pour moi puisque ça se voit au premier coup d'œil sur son aura.

Zack avait été très gentil avec moi, et on à même sympathisé un peu avant que les résultats soient faits. On se ressemble lui et moi. Son aura est aussi énergique que la mienne. Il m'as dit que Génésis Rhapsodos et Séphiroth l'appelaient "le chiot". Et je dois avouer que ce surnom va très bien avec lui et son aura.

Ils n'ont pas porté de jugement sur le fait que je soit une fille. Ils ont même fait taire les chuchotements de certains autre aspirants soldat.

C'est Zack qui m'as appris qu'une autre fille voulait entrer dans le soldat. Il m'avait donc parlé de Faith. Il avait dit qu'elle était étrange mais qu'elle semblait être sympa si ont ne prenait pas en compte sont air froid et sévère. Il m'a même parlé des réponses "étranges" qu'elle avait donné.

Non mais vraiment, qui rejoindrait le soldat avec pour argument "J'aime me battre, autant que ça serve". D'ailleurs les réponses de Faith se ne se suivent pas du tout. Qui donne une réponse de vieux sage tibétain philosophique après une réponse de gros barbare bourrin ?

Zack m'avait aussi dit qu'avec sa première réponse, Faith avait presque déstabilisé Angeal en disant qu'elle était née à Banora. Il m'avait appris qu'Angeal est originaire de Banora.

C'est étrange que Faith avait été à Gongaga si elle était née à Banora. J'aimerais bien qu'elle me raconte ça aussi.

Dans le train, Faith avait semblé très perdue dans ses pensées. Rien que quand j'ai ouvert la porte de la cabine, elle avait sursauté. Bien sûr une personne normale ne l'aurait jamais vu. Je ne suis même pas sûre que Faith elle même ne l'ai remarqué d'ailleurs. Un tout petit sursaut imperceptible. Elle n'avait rien dit à part son nom, et elle avait regarder par la fenêtre tout le trajet pendant que je dormais.

A l'hôtel par contre, ça avait été plus étrange qu'autre chose. Elle n'avait pas été dans la chambre presque toute la nuit. En fait, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle n'a pas dormi cette nuit. J'ai même ressenti sa présence sur le toit.

Ce matin, on est arrivées en retard, malgré le fait que Faith n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. En fait c'était ma faute. Je suis hypersomniaque, j'ai donc dormi trop longtemps et m'était pas réveillée à temps. Par contre quand je suis réveillée, je suis increvable. Et je cours vachement vite mine de rien. C'est vrai que j'ai pas l'air, petite comme je suis. Faith aussi cours vite, c'est uniquement grâce à ça qu'on a réussi à être pile à l'heure.

Les examens c'étaient bien passés. Mis a part notre petit différent avec le type avec qui on a dût faire équipe lors de la seconde épreuve.

La première avait été amusante, je n'avais rien eu à faire. Grâce à mon don, j'avais réussi à éviter tout le monde pour rester qualifiée, et la seule personne qui m'as trouvée était un gentil garçon qui avait préféré m'aider. Mais à être trop gentil il as fini par être éliminer. Par moi. Tout le monde ne se fie pas aux apparences.

La seconde épreuve avait été moins reposante par contre. Le type avec qui on à fait équipe était un vrai macho. Ce qu'il était énervant ce type ! Et rien que son aura est pourrit jusqu'à l'os. J'ai l'impression qu'il va tout faire pour nous pourrir nos vies de soldat à Faith et moi.

Il nous a critiquer tout le temps ou nous étions avec lui. Mais à l'arrivée il nous à juste réprimandées pour être en retard. Il n'a même pas oser dire quelque chose. Je pense que Zack et Angeal y sont pour quelque chose.

Au final, on était une vingtaine à avoir réussi les deux épreuves. Une vingtaine à être donc entrés dans le soldat et à avoir eu l'injection mako.

Le reste de la journée, on avait quartier libre. Faith et moi en avons profité pour trouver nos chambres et visiter la tour Shinra histoire de ne pas se perdre.

On a même croiser Zack. Il était avec les trois célèbres premières classes. Il m'as fait de grands signes auxquels j'ai répondu. Faith par contre, ne s'en ai pas donner la peine.

Elle semble anormalement fatiguée depuis ce matin. Comme si la mako avait un effet néfaste sur son organisme, on dirait qu'elle y fait une sorte de réaction allergique. C'est étrange. La mako à pourtant des effets positifs sur tout les autres soldats.

Puis on est parties de notre côté chacune. Elle est partie piquer un somme dans sa chambre. Moi, j'ai rejoint Zack. Le pauvre, je l'aurais pas laissé tout seul après tout le mal qu'il c'est donné pour que je le voit tout a l'heure.

Il m'as présentée aux trois autres soldats puis nous avons discutés.

Séphiroth à une aura magnifique. Il inspire le respect uniquement par sa présence. Les gens sont généralement admiratifs voir peut être même effrayés devant lui, mais son aura montre bien qu'il n'est pas seulement le héro fort et sans peur. Je peux même sentir qu'il éprouve une haine envers Hojo.

L'aura de Génésis, elle, est plus instables que celles des trois autres garçons. Comme du feu. Il est très gentil lui aussi, même s'il prend cet air hautain en public. Toute l'après-midi, il est resté adossé à un mur à lire son livre, parfois à voix haute, parfois à voix basse et parfois dans sa tête.

On a fini par parler de la lueur mako dans les yeux des nouveaux soldats. Même Séphiroth à rejoint la conversation. Génésis aussi, il à même rangé son livre.

J'ai remarquer que tout les yeux de tout les autres nouveaux brillent maintenant d'une petite lueur mako. Encore faible puisqu'on n'a pas encore beaucoup de mako dans l'organisme mais suffisamment pour la voir.

Les yeux de Faith par contre, n'ont pas changé. Même pas un tout petit peu. Ils sont toujours bruns foncés.

Les miens sont toujours bruns. Légèrement plus clairs, tirant vers le orange, mais ils ne changerons plus, voir très peu.

Quand ils m'ont demander comment je pouvais en être sûre et que je leurs ai répondu que c'est le professeur Hojo qui me l'as dit, ils on paru choqués. Je crois que l'idée qu'Hojo peut être un minimum sociable avec quelqu'un leurs es inconcevable.

Je sais que le professeur Hojo n'as pas très bonne réputation, qu'il est ingrat et asocial avec tout le monde, mais avec moi il avait été gentil. Quand je lui avais dit avoir peur des piqûres, il m'as même donné la dose de mako sous forme de cachet.

Puis je les ai laissés pour retourner dans ma chambre. Si je veux me réveiller assez tôt demain pour ne pas être en retard, il faut que j'anticipe et que je dorme plus tôt ce soir.

Vraiment, je ne regrette pas du tout de rejoindre le soldat.

Jusqu'ici, tout le monde est gentil avec moi, excepté le type de l'examen. J'ai déjà au moins deux amis : Faith; et Zack qui m'a proposé de prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui demain matin. Et je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec les trois premières classes. J'aimerais bien que Faith aussi s'entende avec eux.

J'ai hâte d'être demain. La journée sera dure mais ce sera amusant. J'espère que Faith ira mieux.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! N'hésitez toujours pas à me laisser vos avis, vos questions, ça me ferais plaisir !

Merci d'avoir lu ! Bonne soirée/journée et à la prochaine ;D !

PS: J'aime bien les sages/moines tibétains ... Ça me fait penser à une parodie "Bonze to be alive" ... C'est vieux, mais qu'est ce que ça m'avait fait rire ... (Si vous connaissez pas, cherchez sur youtube "Bonze to be alive" :3)


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 4 !

Merci à Lunagarden, Ssyela, et Chl007 pour leurs reviews ! Et oui, vous avez bel et bien lu "Hojo" et "Gentil" dans la même phrase. Parce que je trouve ça amusant de troller Hojo :D.

Ten fait pas Chl007, t'aura pas besoin de me retransformée en Dracofeu, j'ai enfin du wifi dans ma chambre :3.

Ce chapitre est un peit peu plus long que les autres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hojo. Ce type est vraiment ... fou ? Ouai, fou. Un vrai scientifique fou. Vous savez le genre de scientifique fou qu'on croise dans les films ou dans les livres. Généralement les scientifiques fou sont des "méchants".

Vraiment, je vois pas en quoi Freya aurais pu le trouver gentil. Un scientifique fou comme Hojo n'as pas de pitié envers les trucs mignons comme une jolie petite fille, si ? Pour eux, quelque chose de mignon c'est pas un espèce de gros monstre qui détruit tout comme ils veulent ?

Non, vraiment, je vois pas en quoi le professeur Hojo puisse être gentil. C'est peu être la notion de "gentil" de Freya qui diffère de la notre ... A moins que même lui n'ai pas pu être méchant avec elle ? Ahah ! Le point faible d'Hojo !

Quoi qu'il en soit même s'il est à moitié fou et qu'il est un type détestable à souhait, il sait ce qu'il fait quand il s'agit de la mako. J'ai souffert toute la journée de hier depuis l'injection mako. Et dès que j'ai posé un pied dans son laboratoire, hier avant de retourner dans ma chambre, qu'il à trouvé presque instantanément mon problème. Et il a trouver le moyen de me soigner. Je soupçonne sa rapidité d'être due au fait qu'il n'aime pas être dérangé.

Apparemment, je serais allergique à la mako ... Bah dit donc, je suis pas sortie d'affaire moi ... Tout les soldats sont améliorés à la mako et moi j'en suis allergique. Je vais faire un super soldat, je le sens ...

Du coup, pour me soigner, il c'est juste contenter de faire en sorte à ce que je n'ai plus de mako dans mon organisme. Me demandez pas comme il a fait, j'en sais absolument rien. Et je crois que je ne veux absolument pas savoir.

Bref, ce matin c'est Freya qui m'as réveillée. Je sais même pas comment elle à réussi à entrer dans ma chambre, je l'avais verrouillée hier soir. Enfin bref, je me suis réveillée avec une Freya qui m'as sauté dessus pour me réveiller. Et cette fille est incroyablement légère.

Elle m'as poussée directement dans ma salle de bain en me disant de me dépêcher. Elle est si enthousiaste de commencer la journée ou est-ce qu'elle veut juste être la première à la cantine pour tout manger ? On lui à jamais dit que la nourriture des cantines sont généralement dégueulasses ? Et je vois pas pourquoi celle de la Shinra ferait exception.

A peine lavée et habillée que Freya m'a tirer en courant dans les couloir jusqu'à la cantine. Elle va finir par prendre cette habitude : me tirer dans tout les sens. Malheureusement pour moi, je crois qu'elle l'a déjà cette habitude.

Bref. Je pensais qu'elle était juste enthousiaste de commencer la journée en tant que nouveau soldat et de manger un maximum à la cantine. Je me suis bien trompée.

Et là, j'ai réalisé que laisser deux personnes à la personnalité hyperactive n'est pas une bonne chose pour leurs entourages. Et j'ai bien peur qu'on va tous regretter le fait que Freya et Zack Fair s'entendent bien.

Par on, je veux dire, Angeal, Génésis, Sephiroth et moi. Enfin, surtout eux. Parce que eux, supportent Zack depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne supporte Freya.

Je suis la seule à être surprise de me retrouvée à table avec les trois premières classes les plus forts ? Parce que là, j'ai l'impression qu'ils le savaient déjà que Zack et Freya avaient prévus de prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble.

Malheurs ! Moi qui ne mange habituellement rien le matin, je me retrouve forcée de manger par Freya.

- Allez Faith ! Faut manger un peu, sinon tu deviendra jamais un bon soldat !

Moi ? Un bon soldat ? C'est déjà loupé ma petite ...

- Hein ?

Quoi ? Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ? J'ai pensé à voix haute ou quoi ?

- Allez, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et mange : t'es déjà vachement forte, et si tu mange t'aura plus de force et tu sera encore plus forte et du coup tu sera un super soldat !

Et là, elle est assise à moitié à genoux sur la table, avec un grand sourire, tenant une pomme de Banora qu'elle tente de me mettre en bouche. Elle est têtu ! C'est pas possible de l'être autant !

- Allez ! Ouvre la bouche Faith ! Tu verra elles sont super bonnes ses pommes !

Je crois que les autres commencent à ce demander pourquoi je veux pas manger. Ils me tuent tous du regard comme s'il m'en voulaient de refuser quelque chose à Freya. Cette gosse à trop d'influence sur les gens, vraiment. Etre mignonne est une grande arme. Et elle sait s'en servir. Inconsciemment, mais elle sait s'en servir.

- Allez ! Tu vera, c'est les meilleures pommes au monde ! Mangeeuuuh !

Elle est définitivement trop têtue. Et j'ai aucun autres choix que de prendre la pomme pour faire plaisir à Freya et arrêter les regards noirs des autres personnes de la cantine.

- Je suis au courant que les pommes de mon village natal sont bonne abrutie !

Quoi ? Quand on me force à faire quelque chose, ça me rend de mauvaise humeur. Même si c'est Freya qui m'as forcer. Je suis la seule à être immunisée contre elle ou quoi ?

Et voilà ! Avec ce que j'ai dit Angeal me regarde encore une fois surpris. Et cette fois, Génésis et Séphiroth s'y mettent aussi. Ils me dévisagent tous. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il pensent que j'ai menti ?

- Tu es vraiment née à Banora ?

Mais c'est quoi cette question ? Je sais quand même où je suis née !

- Ben oui, c'est quoi cette question débile ?

Oui bon, ça va ! C'est pas une question qui va me remettre de bonne humeur. Et même si je répond au grand Général Séphiroth, je vois pas pourquoi ça me remettrais de bonne humeur.

Enfin, remettre de bonne humeur. C'est vite dit, c'est pas comme si j'avais été de bonne humeur depuis mon réveil. J'était même plutôt flippé à l'idée que Freya ai réussi à forcer la porte de ma chambre. Et ça, ça met pas de bonne humeur quand on sait que n'importe qui aurait pu entrer dans notre chambre durant la nuit.

- Génésis et moi venons de Banora. Et nous ne t'avons jamais vu là-bas.

Ah, c'est ça qui les dérange. Évidement qu'ils m'ont jamais vu, ma naissance n'a jamais été déclarée et on m'a jeter à Gongaga directement après que je vois née. Vraiment, si je saurais qui sont mes parents, je leurs en collerais une. Non, mais ! On largue pas son gamin au premier venu !

- ... Normal, j'ai jamais vu Banora. On ma jeter dans une autre ville dès ma naissance.

Quoi encore ? Pourquoi ils tirent cette tronche cette fois ?

- Me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai jamais connus les deux cons qui m'ont balancée hors de la ville aux premiers venus. A moins que ce soit seulement la conne ?

Ils ont pas dût entendre ma deuxième phrase tellement j'ai parler bas. Tant pis. Et puis franchement, que ce soit deux cons ou juste une connasse, je m'en balance un peu, c'est juste indigne de larguer son gosse loin de soit.

Apparemment, ils ne voulaient pas en savoir plus. A moins que ce soit ma façon de répondre qui les ai chambouler ? Ben quoi ? J'allais pas prendre un air peiné alors que je m'en balance réellement ? J'ai eu des parents adoptifs géniaux. Et ça me va.

Même si j'aimerais bien savoir à cause de qui je suis aussi petite ... Enfin, je vais pas me plaindre, Freya est encore plus petite. Mais elle est super mignonne dans sa robe lolita rose, elle.

- Aller mange la pomme ! Je te l'ai pas donner pour faire joli !

Mais c'est qu'elle tien vraiment à ce que je la mange cette fichue pomme. Manque de bol, je suis aussi têtue qu'elle. Enfin, j'espère, parce que je voudrais pas qu'elle puisse me faire faire ce qu'elle veux. Y a déjà assez de gens qui l'aident volontairement pour sa petite bouille.

- Aller ! Sinon tu sera jamais un bon soldat !

Bordel, mais elle à pas compris avant quand j'ai dit, malencontreusement puisque je croyais l'avoir pensé, que je serais pas un bon soldat ?

- Hein ?

Ça s'était un "hein" collectif des cinq personnes avec moi à table. Merde. J'ai encore pensé à voix haute ...

- Bah pourquoi tu serais pas un bon soldat ?

Je répond à Freya ou pas ? Aller, je répond, avec un peu de chance elle arrêtera de vouloir me forcer à manger cette pomme. J'ai pas l'habitude de manger le matin, ça me donne la nausée ... Moi bizarre ? Je vous emmerde.

- Parce que pour être un bon soldat, faut avoir de la mako dans l'organisme ...

Tien, les premières classes semblent avoir remarquer quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je sais pas. En tout cas les deux autres son perplexes.

- C'est étrange, les yeux de Freya on une lueur verte grâce à la mako. Mais les tiens n'ont pas changés. Ils sont toujours bruns.

Non ? C'est vrai ? C'est dingue ... Quelle perspicacité Général !

- Comme si ... comme si tu n'avais pas de mako dans l'organisme ?

Génésis semble incrédule. Même si c'est lui qui à émis cette hypothèse.

- Peut être parce que je n'ai justement PAS de mako dans l'organisme ?

Ils peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire cette tête ? C'est aussi étonnant que ça que quelqu'un dise ne pas avoir de mako dans l'organisme ?

- Mais pourtant tu as bien eu l'injection aussi non ?

Freya s'y met aussi. Joie. Soupir, soupir. Quoi ? Quand quelque chose m'énerve je soupire. Et ils sont énervants à me soûler avec leur histoire de mako. Je veux plus entendre parler de cette merde. J'y suis allergique et je aurais jamais, alors ça sert à rien de m'en parler.

- Oui, j'ai eu l'injection, mais comme j'y suis allergique le professeur Hojo me la retirer de l'organisme !

J'ai quand même pas dit ce que j'ai dit ? Si ? Zut. Ma futur carrière de Soldat est ruinée. Je les vois déjà venir avec leurs "Un soldat sans mako n'est pas un soldat." Et après Lazard sera au courant. Si c'est pas déjà fait. Et il va me virer d'ici. Zut.

- C'est possible d'être allergique à la mako ?

- Hein ?

- Étonnant ...

- ...

- Un soldat sans mako n'est pas un soldat !

Je vous laisse deviner qui dit quoi ? Aller dans l'ordre ! Zack, Freya, Angeal, Sephiroth et Génésis. Et c'est qui qu'avais raison ? C'est moi ! Et c'est qui qui m'as donner raison ? C'est Génésis ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre lui et moi, tien. Il pouvait pas faire comme Séphiroth et se taire lui ? Non, fallait forcément qu'il me renvoie en pleine face le fait que je serais une soldat complètement nulle !

Ding ding !

Magnifique ! La sonnerie du début de journée ! Joie ! C'est Génial ! Totalement génial ! Juste à l'heure ! Je peux me carapater loin d'eux pour aller en entrainement sans leurs répondre. Timing parfait ! Même si ça m'aurais pas dérangé qu'elle sonne légèrement plus tôt cette sonnerie.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et vos questions.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Bonne soirée/journée et la prochaine !

PS: Alors Chl007, déçue d'avoir deviné ce qui se passerait ou pas ? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 5 !

Merci à Lunagarden et à Ssyela pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à Chl007 qui m'a fait part de son avis sur le chapitre précédent par MP puisqu'elle n'arrivais pas a me laisser une review :3. Ça me fait très plaisir :D.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pourquoi cette fichue sonnerie a sonné, déjà ? Ah, oui, pour me sauver la vie. Bien qu'involontairement. Et je crois que je commence à le regretter.

Comment c'est possible, sérieusement ? Tout les "professeurs" sont déjà au courant pour mon allergie à la mako. Et ils semblent presque tous du même avis que Rhapsodos. Et ils s'acharnent tous sur moi. Pauvre de moi.

Quand je dit "presque" c'est parce qu'il n'y en a qu'un qui n'est pas du même avis. C'est Angeal. Et il me "protège" encore une fois devant d'autres personnes (ici les "professeurs"). Vous vous rappelez de la fois où il a fait taire l'autre maccho lors de l'examen ? Bah il a fait pareil avec les "professeurs".

Il va finir par prendre cette habitude. Et je m'en passerais bien. C'est pas qu'il est pas gentil, mais c'est que si je voulais devenir soldat c'était justement pour mon indépendance. Et je serais pas trop indépendante s'il m'aide tout le temps.

Et puis ça fait bizarre. Toute ma vie j'étais presque toute seule. Mes parents adoptifs ne comptent pas, ils bossent tout le temps au réacteur mako de Gongaga. Oui, ils sont aussi scientifiques. Comprenez donc pourquoi je n'ai pas hésité à aller voir Hojo lors de ma réaction allergique à la mako. Et là, maintenant, d'un coup, j'ai plein de personnes autour de moi, avec moi.

De tout les soldats, il n'y a que les "professeurs", et Hojo évidement, qui sont au courant de mon allergie. Et j'me dit que vu comment ils réagissent, heureusement qu'il n'y a qu'eux qui le savent. Ce serait pas génial si tout les soldats, voir même toute la Shinra, réagiraient pareil. Enfin, ce serait gênant lors de missions parce que même s'ils voudraient faire ami-ami avec moi je les enverrais chier.

D'ailleurs, est-ce que Lazard est au courant que je suis allergique à la mako ? Parce que s'il est au courant, il m'aurait pas déjà convoqué histoire de me renvoyer en colis-poste à mes vieux adoptifs ?

Remarque, il aurait dût me convoquer depuis un peu plus longtemps quand même, étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de dossier officiel déclarant mon existence. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça, que je n'ai pas de noms de famille.

Ça par contre, j'ai pas compris. Pourquoi mes parents adoptifs ne veulent pas que je porte leurs noms, ni que ma naissance soit officialisée ? Ils sont bizarres mes vieux. Mais ils sont quand même gentils.

Vous me voyez vous, quand je deviendrais célèbre, répondre aux gens : "Oyé, oyé, le suis le soldat inconnu au bataillon ! Mon existence n'est pas certifiée, je suis hors la loi, je n'existe pas ! Comme les 20/20." Vous connaissez pas ? 20/20, ça n'existe pas ! 19, c'est pour la mère supérieure, 18 c'est pour les profs, et à partir de 15, c'est pour les autres*. Et je suppose que les allergiques à la mako on droit à 0,5 pour leurs présence ?

Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai passé ma journée à ne pas répondre aux question de Freya et à éviter le plus possible les trois premières classes. Et j'ai eu de la chance qu'Angeal ne soit pas trop curieux. Parce que je me voyais mal lui expliquer tout lors des entraînements avec tout les autres nouveaux 3ème classes autours.

Sinon, actuellement, c'est la dernière heure d'entrainement. Et notre "professeur" est un vieux fou complètement sénile qui fût soldat il y a certainement quelques siècles vu sa gueule. Et je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de m'entraînée en tapant comme une débile sur un faux putch in ball ...

Sérieusement, on doit tous taper sur des espèces de bonhommes en bois et le vieux fou nous hurle dessus dès qu'on tape à côté de la zone demandée d'un millimètre ... Enfin, hurle ... Il nous avoie dessus plutôt, avec son haleine de chacal en conserve périmée.

N'empêche, si un oublie les regards de travers que j'ai eu des différents "professeurs", j'ai plutôt eu une paix monumentale aujourd'hui. Tant mieux.

- Faith ! Chez Lazard ! Tout de suite !

Euh ... Correction : J'avais eu une paix monumentale aujourd'hui ... Jusqu'à maintenant ... Donc, Lazard est au courant. Joie. Bon et bien quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Et au moins je passerais pas la dernière demi-heure avec un vieux chnoque sénile qui m'aboie dessus toutes les vingt secondes.

* * *

- Faith, sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai convoquée.

Non, aucune idée, je suis une future soldat exemplaire, qui supporte parfaitement bien la mako. Vous imaginez pas à quel point j'aimerais pouvoir répondre ça. Ah et son bureau est plutôt sympa, c'est calme et personne vient déranger.

- Euh ... Non ?

On peut toujours essayer de faire la petite fille innocente non ? Petite, ok, c'est un fait, je suis toute petite. Par contre, innocente, pas trop ...

- Ton dossier.

Hein ? Oh ! Si c'est que ça qui le dérange. Apparemment il est pas au courant pour mon allergie. Tout va bien. Merveilleusement bien !

- Je n'ai absolument rien trouver te concernant dans les archives. Et même les Turks ne trouvent rien sur toi.

Ah. Non. Tout va pas bien. Même les Turks on rien trouvés ? Hé bah ! Chapeau mes vieux, ils ont même réussi à cacher mon existence aux Turks ! Comme quoi, ça a du bon d'être scientifique parfois.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ?

Ah. Il veut des explications. Merde. Je sais pas. J'ai jamais compris mes parents. Si j'lui dit d'aller voir autre part, il le prendrais bien ? Non, je pense pas.

- ... Non ?

Il a pas l'air de me croire. Merdum. Crotte de monstre.

- Non ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu n'existe pas aux yeux du monde ?

Si, mais non. Enfin si. Mais non.

Il hausse un sourcil ... J'ai pensé à voix haute c'est ça ?

Il hoche la tête comme pour répondre à ma question ... Zut, j'ai vraiment pensé à voix haute ...Donc, il comprend pas mieux que moi. C'est bête. Parce que comme on comprend pas tout les deux, y aura du mal à expliquer. Bon autant expliquer ce que je sais. Donc presque rien.

- Faith. Ton dossier ne dit absolument rien sur toi mis à par ton prénom, ton âge ta date et ton lieu de naissance. Comment ça ce fait ?

Ah. Oui. En fait, ils ont que les informations que j'ai donner à Angeal lors de l'interrogatoire à Gongaga. Mais quelle bande de petits fouineurs curieux quand même ... A quoi ça les avancerais d'en savoir plus sur moi de toute façon ?

- J'en sais rien. J'ai pas pensé à déclarer ma propre naissance quand j'me suis faite abandonnée.

Mais pourquoi ils tirent tous des tronches pas possible quand ils apprennent mon abandon ? Sérieux, j'ai vécu heureuse, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais être une pauvre gosse.

BAM !

Oh, la porte c'est ouverte. En fait, c'est pas si calme que ça, ici, et y a quelqu'un qui vient déranger.

- Génésis. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu entre sans frapper ?

Oh non, pas lui. Bon, on prend un air naturel ? Signe de la main et sourire commercial ! Coucou, Génésis, ça faisait longtemps dit moi ! Comment tu va depuis ce matin ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Génésis ?

Rhapsodos me jette un regard dédaigneux ... J'espère qu'il va pas faire ce que je crois qu'il va faire parce que sinon je suis encore plus dans la merde que je le suis déjà.

- Tien, c'est justement à propos d'elle.

Ah, si. Il va faire ce que je crois qu'il va faire. L'enfoiré.

- Elle ne peux pas devenir soldat !

Tien, Lazard semble pas comprendre où Rhapsodos veut en venir. Je vais me faire démonter puis découper en petits morceaux pour me faire mettre dans une petite boite en carton. Toute petite parce que faut pas déconner, on va quand même pas payer un grand carton. Pour me renvoyer en colis-poste à Gongaga. Ma vie est fichue.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Oh, le moment fatidique. Bon, là j'ai deux secondes et demi pour soit, laisser cet enfoiré de Rhapsodos le dire, soit je le dit à sa place. Mais comme je veux une bonne raison de pouvoir lui pourrir la vie, on va le laisser le dire.

- Elle est allergique à la mako !

Et voilà ! C'est dit ! On fait quoi maintenant ? On sort du champagne, des petits gâteaux et on fête mon renvoie du Soldat ? Il aurait fallu que Génésis invite Hojo pour le dire à Lazard, ça aurait encore plus pourrit l'ambiance.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est gênant. Faith à passer les test d'entré au Soldat avec de très bonnes aptitudes. Même sans mako, elle pourrait être un assez bon soldat.

Hein ? C'est moi ou Lazard me défend ? Genre, le mec il me faisait la morale y a pas deux minutes parce qu'il à aucunes infos sur moi et là d'un coup il envoie chier Génésis Rhapsodos pour me garder dans le soldat. Il devient sénile prématurément ou comment ça se passe ?

- Angeal m'as fait un rapport sur les capacités de Faith, et j'en ai conclu qu'elle peut tout à fait être soldat même si elle est allergique à la mako.

Attendez. Ça veut dire qu'il le savait déjà que je suis allergique à la mako ? Et que c'est grâce à Angeal qu'il me garde dans le soldat. Et merde ... Indépendance chérie, reviens !

- Quoi ?

Génésis est complètement incrédule. Je crois qu'il a autant de mal que moi à concevoir l'idée que ce soit Angeal qui a convaincu Lazard de me garder dans le soldat. Bon et bien, il me reste une seule chose à faire : Etre une élève modèle et bosser dur pour qu'Angeal et Lazard ne regrettent pas de me garder ici.

Vous croyez que je peux garder la salle de simulation du 49ème en otage pour m'entraîner ? Zack a pas arrêté d'en faire la pub à Freya qui n'a pas arrêté de m'en parler.

Finalement, grâce à la superbe entrée de Génésis L'Enfoiré Qui Voulait Me Jarter Du Soldat, Lazard Le Gentil Monsieur Qui M'A Défendue a oublié qu'il voulait plus d'infos sur moi à mettre dans mon dossier. Et quand il nous a congédiés, L'Enfoiré Rhapsodos et moi, j'ai sprinté jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour me barrer le plus rapidement possible.

Je crois que j'ai fait un record de vitesse d'ailleurs. Mais bon, ça m'étonnerais qu'on m'inscrive quand le livre des records ... Encore plus s'il faut un témoignage.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, vos questions, comme toujours !

* : L'histoire du 20/20 qui n'existe pas, c'est une référence a Ellie Kakou, humoriste, qui a fait un sketch dans lequel il explique que le 20/20 n'existe pas.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ! Bonne soirée/journée à tous et à la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous !

Désolée de n'avoir pas donné signe de vie pensant ce mois mais j'étais en vacances (owi, enfin partie quelque part :D) et j'ai eu du mal à arrêter de glander.

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent ainsi que tout les autres de continuer à lire mon histoire.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon retard (je suis gentille, pardonnez moi :D) et que le chapitre va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Perchée sur le dos de Zack, je discutais tranquillement avec lui et son mentor. Je n'avais pas eu tord la première fois que j'ai vue l'aura d'Angeal. Il est effectivement très gentil et protecteur. D'ailleurs, il semble avoir décidé que Faith est sa nouvelle protégée. C'est simple, depuis que nous sommes arrivées ici, Angeal à toujours en quelque sorte veiller sur elle.

La preuve est qu'elle est toujours ici. Enfin, actuellement elle est plus en train de râler dans son coin et de trouver toutes les manières possibles et imaginables de tuer Génésis dans les pires souffrances autant physiquement que psychologiquement et moralement. Celle fille est une vrai psychopathe en puissance quand elle est énervée.

Tiens, rien que lors de nos cours. A un moment j'ai réellement cru qu'elle allait arracher la tête d'un des "professeurs". Faut dire que les différents "professeurs" ne semble pas trop l'apprécier. Peut-être à cause de son allergie à la mako ? Honnêtement je ne les comprends pas. Faith a toutes les capacités pour faire un très bon soldat. Malgré ses difficultés avec la magie et les matérias. Mais ce doit être relié à son allergie à la mako.

Après notre dernier cours de la journée, Faith avait été introuvable. Je n'arrivais pas à la trouver. Ni elle, ni son aura. Ce qui n'es pas normal. Normalement, je l'aurais remarquée. L'aura de Faith a beau m'en dire autant que l'aura de n'importe qui elle était beaucoup plus différente des autres aura.

Bon, toutes les aura son différentes, d'ailleurs il n'y a généralement qu'un seul point commun entre deux aura lambda : la puissance de l'aura. Toutes les aura ont la même puissances. Elles expriment toutes d'autres choses plus ou moins fortement ce qui les rends authentiques et propres à leurs propriétaires mais ont ressent chaque aura aussi fortement les une que les autres.

Après il y a la différence de la mako. Il paraîtrait évident que l'aura d'un soldat ayant supporté une injection de mako serait forcément plus puissante que l'aura d'un simple citoyen boulanger au coin de la rue. Mais non, la puissance reste la même, c'est le ressenti qui change. Tout comme je peux sentir la personnalité d'une personne dans son aura, je ressent si cette personne a de la mako dans l'organisme et le taux de mako dans l'organisme mais ça n'influe en rien la puissance de l'aura. Sauf dans celle de Faith.

Celle de Faith est tout aussi différente que les autres et tout aussi authentique que les autres mais elle est plus puissante. Comme si l'aura elle même voulait compenser le manque de magie de Faith. Comme si l'aura voulait montrer que Faith peux être forte malgré le fait qu'elle ne supporte pas la mako.

Puis il y a la mienne. Tout à fait normale, elle exprime qui je suis. J'ai le don de "voir" les aura des gens et donc de pouvoir cerner leurs personnalités plus facilement qu'une personne n'étant pas capable de "voir" les aura. Et ce dont est marqué dans mon aura. Par exemple, ma mère, de qui j'ai hériter mon don, aurait été capable de "voir" que j'ai ce don. Tout comme ma grand-mère, la mère de ma grand-mère, ainsi que la mère de la grand-mère de ma mère. Et les autres personnes faisant partie de mon arbre généalogique du côté de ma mère et qui sont dotés du don. Ma cousine, par exemple, en aurait très certainement été capable si elle avait eu ce don, si elle aurait exister. Parce que j'ai pas de cousine du côté de ma mère. Ce qui est normale puisque ma mère est enfant unique et que si elle aurait eu une nièce, ça aurait été louche. Et je raconte n'importe quoi quand je parle de ma famille.

J'ai donc chercher Faith toute la soirée qui m'a été introuvable. Je l'ai cherchée partout. Mais non, c'était comme si elle avait été introuvable. Comme si elle avait disparu elle et son aura. Ce qui n'est normalement pas possible pour une personne "normale" comme Faith. Parce que pour pouvoir cacher une aura il faut déjà avoir conscience d'en avoir une et aussi savoir comment faire pour la cacher.

En bref, Faith était totalement introuvable et en aucun cas repérable même en cherchant son aura, pourtant étonnamment plus puissante que les autres aura. J'ai donc fini par aller dans sa chambre dont la porte était verrouillée comme hier soir, et j'ai décider de l'y attendre même si je devais finir par passer la nuit sur son lit en attendant son arrivée.

* * *

A un certain nombre d'étages de celui où Freya avait décider d'introduire la chambre de Faith pour la nuit, le professeur Hojo tournait en rond dans son laboratoire personnel. Ça faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il se tuait les méninges à comprendre le pourquoi du comment mais il ne trouvait toujours pas de solution ni même d'hypothèses et ça l'énervait.

Il avait bien tenter de continuer l'une de ses expériences après le départ de cette gamine mais il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer correctement pour effectuer ses modifications et ses tests sur ce pauvre monstre et résultat : le monstre c'était désintégré et Hojo avait loupé l'expérience initiale ce qui l'avait encore plus énervé.

De quel droit cette fichue gamine c'était donc permise de venir troubler son travail ? Et en lui ramenant plus de problèmes qu'il ne pourrait jamais ce faire en un seul coup. Plus de problèmes que jamais parce que tout simplement, Hojo trouvait une solution à tout ses problèmes que la solution soit bonne ou mauvaise pour son entourage, de toute façon tout ce qu'il lui importait c'était la réussite de ses expériences et le reste, il s'en foutais comme de sa première chaussette. Mais cette fois, il ne trouvait pas. Il avait beau réfléchir et re-réfléchir, il ne trouvait et ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi ni comment c'était possible de faire une allergie à la mako.

Il a évidement d'abord pensé que c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle était une fille. Mais non, ça ne collait pas, bien qu'elle soit, avec la petite fille trop mignonne pour lui et le bien de ses expériences, la première femme à entré dans le soldat, ça ne pouvais pas être parce qu'elle soit une fille. Tout d'abord parce que l'autre gosse n'avait pas fait d'allergies, elle. Mais aussi parce que plusieurs de ses cobayes avaient été des femmes et bien qu'elles soient pour une bonne partie mortes, ce n'était pas à cause de la mako mais à cause d'une fausse manipulation dans les expériences suivantes.

Oui, Hojo savait qu'il était à moitié fou, et que tout le monde le prenait pour complètement fou mais il s'en fichait, il préférait le succès de ses expériences.

Décidément cette gamine lui compliquait la vie et l'énervait au plus haut point. Si seulement il arrivait à trouver un indice ou quelque chose qui pourrait lui donner une explication logique ou quelque chose. Même son dossier était vide, complètement vide, d'aucune utilité, d'aucune aide. Mais non, il ne trouvait pas et ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette gamine ne supporte pas la mako ? Au moins il aurait été tranquille et aurait pu continuer tranquillement ses expériences.

C'est finalement quand le professeur envoya le dossier de sa "patiente" valser à l'autre bout de la pièce qu'il réalisa quelque chose. Évidement, c'était tout à faire logique après tout. S'il y avait bien un moyen de trouver des indices ou une solution, bien qu'il ai horreur de ne pas trouver lui-même les solutions, c'était bien en allant dans le village où avait grandit cette fichue gamine. Il venait de se souvenir que quelques uns des scientifiques travaillant pour lui étaient postés justement aux alentours de Gongaga depuis une vingtaine d'années pour une recherche sur la faune et la flore, recherche qu'Hojo trouvait totalement inutile d'ailleurs mais comme les monstres capturés par ses scientifiques lui servaient de cobaye, il ne disait rien.

C'est donc après avoir ranger en deux temps trois mouvements son laboratoire qu'Hojo décida de partir prévenir le président Shinra de son départ pour Gongaga dans le but de percer de nouveau mystères. Évidement, Hojo espérait que cette affaire d'allergies lui feraient découvrir un quelconque moyen de rendre la mako moins nocive et plus efficace et surtout, de nouveau trucs à expérimenter sur de nouveaux cobayes. Par ce que oui, toutes les excuses lui servait pour faire passer son sadisme sur les pauvres cobayes qui ne faisaient pourtant rien de mal.

* * *

Après avoir effectuer son record de vitesse en sortant du bureau de Lazard, Faith c'était acharnée à trouver un coin calme et tranquille pour faire passer ses nerfs. En passant par le 49ème étage, elle vit que malheureusement la salle de simulation était occupée.

Après une bonne heure à chercher dans tout les sens et dans tout le bâtiment, Faith avait, à sa grande joie, finalement trouver un moyen de rejoindre le toit sans avoir à passer par le bureau du président Shinra qui était pourtant incontournable puisqu'il prenait pratiquement tout un étage.

Elle avait donc passer le reste de sa journée et même une partie de la nuit perchée en haut de la tour la plus haute de tout Midgar. Et c'est avec beaucoup de joie qu'elle avait pu constater que la vue sur la Lune et sur le ciel était absolument magnifique du haut de la tour. Elle n'était donc pas déçue.

C'est finalement en jouant les ninja que Faith avait réussi à retourner dans sa chambre sans croiser personne pour tombé sur une petite Freya roulée en boule, comme un chaton, sur son lit. Joie. N'ayant pas le cœur à déranger le petit chaton blond sur son lit, elle se résigna finalement à sortir des draps du placard pour se fait un lit improvisé au sol.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plus et n'hésitez pas m'engueuler pour mon absence en me laissant une review ! Euh, non, à me féliciter pour mon chapitre (ça fait un petit peu plus plaisir) et à me donner votre avis !

Bonne soirée/journée et à la prochaine !

PS: Merci Chl007 de m'avoir donner l'idée de faire un point de vue de Freya ou d'Hojo ... Ben y a les deux ! :D

PS n°2: Joyeux Anniversaire Chl007 ! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous ! Voici le chapitre 7 ! Je voulais vous le poster hier soir mais j'ai pas eu le temps (c'est à dire que j'ai éteins mon ordi et que j'ai réalisé après que je voulais le poster ^^') alors je vous le met aujourd'hui.

Un gros merci à Melior Silverdjane pour ses reviews et pour follow ma fic ! Un autre grand merci à Lunagarden et Chl007 pour leurs reviews. Ca me fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Faith !

Si quelqu'un connais un moyen d'échapper à une petite blonde plus que têtue, qu'il m'aide tout de suite. Sinon ça va saigner. Et il aura droit au même sort que je réserve à Rhapsodos.

- Faith ! Reviens !

Bon sang mais comment elle fait pour réussir à me suivre ? Je cours plus vite qu'elle, je suis très discrète et je prend tout les tournants possibles en passant par les escaliers parce que les ascenseurs me ralentiraient. Et Freya me suis depuis ma chambre que j'ai quitté il y a bien vingt minutes après m'être faite réveillée à coups de "Faith ! T'étais où hier ? Je t'ai cherchée partout ! Aller réponds !".

C'est pas possible qu'elle arrive à me suivre aussi facilement, et avec le sourire en plus. C'est pas humain ! C'est ... C'est juste Séphirothien de réussir à faire ça ! Sérieux, y aurait que lui pour réussir à faire ça ... Et éventuellement Angeal ... Et non, pas Génésis parce que je l'aime pas. S'il pouvait manger ses chaussettes et s'étouffer avec, ça m'arrangerait. Et en plus il passerais pour un crétin. Vous imaginez ? Bien, maintenant que vous vous êtes très bien moqués de cet enfoiré, vous pouvez peut-être m'aider, non ?

- Tu m'échappera pas Faith ! Aller, reviens ! Je veux juste savoir où t'étais hier !

Cette fille est pire que la peste. Elle est partout, c'est pas possible ! Déjà tout à l'heure elle a réussit à contrer ma technique et je m'étais retrouvée à faire demi-tour en quatrième vitesse. En plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle à un plan pour me coincer.

Je continue de courir, j'évite la femme de ménage et son chariot en glissant en dessous, tourne à droite, prend les escaliers à ma gauche et monte encore. Je croise un panneau "1ère classe" puis un panneau "Bureau du Général Séphiroth". Merde. J'ai pris la direction du bureau du général. Et y a pas d'autres issues que le bureau. Je savais que Freya avait un plan pour me coincer.

En plus avec le boucan qu'on fait, j'espère juste que Séphiroth est pas dans son bureau sinon on va se faire démontées.

D'un coup je me sent déséquilibrée mais je tombe pas. Non, non, y a quelqu'un qui me tien par le col. Pitié faites que ce soit pas Séphiroth sinon je vais me faire engueulée comme pas possible. Freya, elle risque rien, elle. Elle est trop mignonne. Si même Hojo a pas résisté a cette ... cette ... cette espèce de truc trop mignon tellement mignon que c'est flippant, alors j'ai bien peur que Séphiroth sera plus indulgent avec elle lui aussi.

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi deux nouvelles recrues se courent après à l'étage des Soldats de 1ère Classe en faisant un tel raffut dès le matin ?

Merde. Double merde. Double merde et caca d'oie ! C'est effectivement le général Séphiroth. Je suis dans la merde. Freya, t'as intérêt a faire des soudains progrès en courses parce que dès que je t'attrape je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir mise dans une merde pas possible.

- Euh ...

Mais qu'est ce que je peux bien lui raconter moi, hein ? Oui, Freya ! Ce sourire, continue avec cette bouille, avec un peu de chance il nous laisse filer. Et je te ferais pas regretter de me retrouvée tenue en l'air comme un sac de patates par Séphiroth.

- Désolé mon général. Faith doit retourner faire une piqûre mais elle veut pas. Alors j'essaye juste de l'attraper pour l'y emmener de force.

Et elle dit ça avec un énorme sourire. Et puis elle raconte n'importe quoi ! C'est elle qui a peur des piqûres ! Et puis je dois pas aller faire de piqûres. J'en aurais même plus jamais à faire puisque je supporte pas la mako. Et apparemment Séphiroth n'est pas convaincu non plus. Néanmoins il me relâche.

- Disparaissez toutes les deux. Et que quelque chose comme ça ne se reproduise plus.

Comme un seul homme, Freya et moi nous mettons au garde à vous.

- Oui, mon général !

Ce type est flippant. Plus que flippant même quand il vous parle comme ça, avec autant de froideur. Freya en à même oublier pourquoi elle me coursait pour me traîner par la main jusqu'à la cantine.

- Faith ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

Ah non. Elle a pas oublié.

- Dit Faith, tu sais garder les secrets non ?

Pourquoi elle me demande ça d'un coup ? Bien sûr que je sais garder un secret. Et puis c'est pas son genre de changer de sujet d'un coup.

- Si je te parle de mon secret, tu répondra à deux ou trois questions ?

Elle me dit ça avec un air malicieux en me faisant un clin d'œil. Elle m'énerve. Elle arrive tellement bien à cerner les gens, c'est hallucinant. Ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'on se connais et pourtant elle a déjà trouver mon point faible : ma curiosité.

- ... Hm.

Oh, non ! Pas cette bouille Freya, t'as pas le droit !

- Aller ... Tu verra, tu le regrettera pas !

Non ! Pas cette bouille. Elle est trop mignonne ! Je fonds, je meurs. Non !

- ... Bon d'accord. Mais deux question pas plus ! Et tu me raconte d'abord ton secret.

Et voilà, j'ai moi aussi craqué au taux de mignonneté trop élevé de Freya.

- Yes ! J'ai gagné !

Et elle exclame sa joie en levant les bras. Trop mignonne ... Trop de mignonneté en cette chose !

- Alors ... dit moi Faith tu as déjà entendu parler des auras ?

Des quoi ? Des auras ? Ça me dit quelque chose ... Bah certainement une histoire avec les recherches scientifiques de mes parents. Ils parlaient de tellement de choses bizarres ses deux là ...

-Je sais plus ... Tu sais, mes parents parlaient de tellement de choses bizarres qu'au bout d'un moment j'ai arrêté d'écouter ce qu'ils racontaient.

Elle rigole à ma remarque puis me fait un énorme sourire.

- Bon alors je vais commencer par t'expliquer ce que c'est. Chaque être vivant possède une aura. C'est une sorte de champs de force autour des différents êtres vivants que seulement très peu personnes peuvent voir.

Jusqu'ici ça va, je suis. Mais s'il n'y a que très peu de personnes qui peuvent voir les auras, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a que très peut de personnes au courant de l'existence des auras. Alors comment Freya peux être au courant ? Est-ce qu'elle fait justement parti du 'très peu' de personnes à les voir ?

- Tu veux dire que tu vois les auras des êtres vivants ?

La petite blonde en face de moi hoche la tête ... Timidement ? Ça alors ! C'est bien la première fois que je la vois être timide !

- Oui.

Ow ! Elle est tellement mignonne avec une petite bouille timide et avec une toute petite voix. Attendez ...

- Alors, sa ressemble à quoi une aura ?

- Hein ?

Wow ... Décidément cette journée est super étrange. D'abord je me suis faite coursée par une naine têtue pour ensuite se faire réprimandées toutes les deux par le général Séphiroth. Après la naine a décider de me confier un secret en échange de réponses a une ou deux questions. Et maintenant j'ai réussi a la rendre toute timide puis carrément super surprise.

Elle est toujours aussi mignonne, même avec son air tout surpris. Elle a les yeux qui brillent légèrement, comme si le fait que j'accepte si facilement son histoire lui faisait énormément plaisir.

- Tu me crois ? Tu me traire pas de monstre ni de menteuse ? Faith, le suis actuellement l'une des deux dernières personnes à voir les aura et il n'y à aucun moyens de prouver que ce que je te raconte est vrai.

Elle est drôle. Vous ne trouvez pas vous ?

- Et bien ... Pourquoi tu me mentirais ? Et puis, vu comment tu t'en ai sortie devant le général tout à l'heure, n'importe qui pourrais voir que tu ne sais pas mentir. Et je suis persuadée que le général sait que tu lui a menti.

Elle tire une petite grimace en entendant mon argument. Ahah ! Je savais qu'elle ne savais pas mentir.

- Pour répondre à ta question ... Les aura sont toutes différentes. Par exemple celle de Zack est tout aussi hyperactive que lui mais très stable. C'est à dire qu'elle ne change pas de comportement, elle reste toujours assez hyperactive. Et je la vois bleu, le même bleu que ses yeux. Celle de Génésis est complètement différente ...

Je tire une grimace à la mention du commandant ce qui fait pouffer Freya.

- ... Son aura est totalement instable. Elle peut être très calme puis s'affoler d'un coup. Un peu comme du feu sur lequel on souffle. L'aura de Génésis à la couleur de ses cheveux.

Wow. D'un coup je l'envie de pouvoir voir les aura. Ça doit être assez joli à voir.

- Tu veux dire que l'aura à un comportement qui correspond avec le caractère de son propriétaire ?

Elle hoche la tête positivement à ma question. Sa explique comment elle fait pour cerner les gens aussi rapidement et facilement.

- Maintenant place aux question, Faith ! Tu croyais que j'allais oublier ?

Mince ! C'est dingue à quel point elle s'acharne pour avoir les réponses à ses questions.

- On avait convenu deux questions, pas plus.

Si je le lui rappelle pas, elle va certainement tenter de m'en poser plus.

- Donc ... Ou est-ce que t'étais hier ? Je t'ai cherchée partout mais aucun moyen de te trouver. Même ton aura était introuvable alors que je peux normalement sentir les aura à partir d'une certaine distance.

Oh, je comprend mieux pourquoi elle avait dit que je lui échapperait pas ce matin ...

- J'avais besoin d'être seule un moment alors j'ai cherché un coin tranquille.

Elle hoche de nouveau la tête puis se met à réfléchir. Ahah, elle cherche la prochaine question qu'elle peux me poser.

- Hum ... Non, je trouve pas de deuxième question. J'ai le droit de la garder pour te la poser dès que j'aurais une question bien à te poser ?

Vu le secret qu'elle vient de me lâcher je peux quand même pas lui refuser ça. En plus elle tire de nouveau sa bouille trop mignonne de chaton blond trop chou. Faut que j'arrête de passer autant de temps avec Freya, elle a un effet néfaste sur mon comportement ...

- Ok.

- Yay !

Heum ... Je viens de penser à quelque chose ... On aurait pas des cours de combat ou quelque chose du genre là normalement ?

- Freya, on serait pas en retard pour un cours ?

Là, elle me regarde et explose de rire. Est-ce que j'ai louper quelque chose hier ?

- Non, on à la matinée de libre.

Ah. C'est sympa ça. Mais je vais faire quoi moi, pour m'occuper ?

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus. N'hésitez toujours pas à me laisser vos avis et vos questions.

PS: Petite question : Dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez connaître GDSGEPDRR ... A votre avis que ou qui pourrait être GDSGEPDRR ? (Ça se lit Geudseugeupédéreureu et se sont des initiales, chaque lettres correspondent à un mot.)

PS n°2: Ayant cette année un emplois du temps carrément génial (c'est à dire 8h-18h presque tout les jours, génial non ?), je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à mettre à jour aussi souvent qu'avant (vous savez, avant que je parte en vacances en Août).


End file.
